ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Loud House (MTV TV series) episodes
These are the episodes of The Loud House. Season 1 #''Left in the Dark'' - 5/2/2016 - TBD #''Heavy Meddle'' - 5/3/2016 - When Lincoln gets bullied by a mysterious figure, his sisters figure this out and try to help him, even though he doesn't want them to. #''TBD'' - 5/4/2016 - TBD #''TBD'' - 5/5/2016 - TBD #''The Sweet Spot'' - 5/6/2016 - TBD #''Driving Miss Hazy'' - 5/9/2016 - TBD #''No Guts, No Glori'' - 5/10/2016 - With their parents gone, Lori takes control of the house and causes a massive riot as the rest of the Louds try to overthrow TBD. #''Picture Perfect'' - 5/11/2016 - TBD #''Undie Pressure'' - 5/12/2016 - TBD #''Linc or Swim'' - 5/13/2016 - TBD #''Hand-Me-Downer'' - 5/16/2016 - TBD #''Sleuth or Consequences'' - 5/17/2016 - TBD #''Changing the Baby'' - 5/18/2016 - TBD #''TBD'' - 5/19/2016 - TBD #''Space Invader'' - 5/20/2016 - TBD #''For Bros About to Rock'' - 6/6/2016 - TBD #''Ties that Bind'' - 6/7/2016 - TBD #''The Green House'' - 6/8/2016 - TBD #''The Butterfly Effect'' - 6/9/2016 - TBD #''It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House'' - 6/10/2016 - TBD #''House Music'' - 7/18/2016 - TBD #''Two Boys and a Baby'' - 7/19/2016 - TBD #''Overnight Success'' - 7/20/2016 - TBD #''TBD'' - 7/21/2016 - TBD #''A Novel Idea'' - 7/22/2016 - TBD #''Cover Girls'' - 8/1/2016 - TBD #''Out on a Limo'' - 8/2/2016 - TBD #''Attention Deflict'' - 8/3/2016 - TBD #''Save the Date'' - 8/4/2016 - TBD #''Come Sale Away'' - 9/12/2016 - TBD #''Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru'' - 9/13/2016 - TBD #''Roughin' It'' - 9/14/2016 - TBD #''The Waiting Game'' - 9/15/2016 - Lincoln decides to TBD. #''The Loudest Yard'' - 9/16/2016 - TBD #''Dance Dance Resolution'' - 9/19/2016 - TBD #''A Fair to Remember'' - 9/20/2016 - TBD #''Ace Savvy and the Cat Burglar'' - 9/21/2016 - Lincoln has a dream where he is Ace Savvy as he chased a cat burglar (who looks like Lynn) who apparently has a one-sided crush on him. #''Homespun'' - 9/22/2016 - TBD #''April Fools Rules'' - 9/23/2016 - It is April Fools as Luan literally became a psychopath trying TBD. #''The Price of Admission'' - 10/15/2016 - Lincoln sneaks into a horror movie where a farmer TBD. #''TBD'' - 10/15/2016 - TBD #''TBD'' - 10/17/2016 - TBD #''Cereal Offender'' - 10/18/2016 - TBD #''Raw Deal'' - 10/19/2016 - TBD #''Nightmares From the Loud House'' - 10/20/2016 - TBD #''Funny Business'' - 11/7/2016 - TBD #''Snow Bored'' - 11/8/2016 - TBD Season 2 #''Intern for the Worse'' - 11/9/2016 - Flip hires TBD. #''The Old and the Restless'' - 11/10/2016 - TBD #''11 Louds a Leapin'' - 11/25/2016 - It's Christmas and TBD. #''Suite and Sour'' - 1/9/2017 - TBD #''Baby Steps'' - 1/10/2017 - TBD #''Brawl in the Family'' - 1/11/2017 - TBD #''Back in Black'' - 1/12/2017 - TBD #''The Whole Picture'' - 2/21/2017 - TBD #''Lock 'N Loud'' - 2/22/2017 - TBD #''Vantastic Voyage'' - 2/23/2017 - TBD #''Making the Grade'' - 2/24/2017 - TBD #''No Suck Luck'' - 3/13/2017 - TBD #''TBD'' - 3/14/2017 - TBD #''Patching Things Up'' - 3/15/2017 - TBD #''Cheater by the Dozen'' - 3/16/2017 - TBD #''Kick the Bucket List'' - 4/10/2017 - TBD #''Party Down'' - 4/11/2017 - TBD #''Fed Up'' - 4/12/2017 - TBD #''Shell Shock'' - 4/13/2017 - TBD #''Pulp Friction'' - 4/14/2017 - TBD #''Pets Peeved'' - 5/15/2017 - TBD #''Out of the Picture'' - 5/16/2017 - TBD #''Room with a Feud'' - 5/17/2017 - TBD #''Spell it Out'' - 5/18/2017 - TBD #''Relative Chaos'' - 5/29/2017 - TBD #''Back Out There'' - 6/12/2017 - TBD #''Fool's Paradise'' - 6/13/2017 - TBD #''Potty Mouth'' - 6/14/2017 - TBD #''L is for Love'' - 6/15/2017 - Valentines' Day is nearby as a strange letter arrived to their home addressed to L. Loud as they all wonder who sent it and who is targeted to while TBD. #''ARGGH! You For Real?'' - 7/24/2017 - TBD #''Job Insecurity'' - 7/25/2017 - TBD #''Change of Heart'' - 7/26/2017 - TBD #''Health Kicked'' - 7/27/2017 - TBD #''Lynner Takes All'' - 7/28/2017 - TBD #''Future Tense'' - 9/18/2017 - TBD #''Yes Man'' - 9/19/2017 - TBD #''Friend or Faux'' - 9/20/2017 - TBD #''No Laughing Matter'' - 9/21/2017 - TBD #''Tricked!'' - 10/13/2017 - TBD #''No Spoilers'' - 10/16/2017 - TBD #''TBD'' - 10/17/2017 - TBD #''Not a Loud'' - 10/18/2017 - TBD #''TBD'' - 11/11/2017 - TBD #''Anti-Social'' - 11/24/2017 - TBD #''Snow Way Down'' - 12/01/2017 - TBD Season 3 # # # Season 4 #''TBD'' - 5/27/19 - TBD # Category:List of episodes